Lord Loss at Bec's sweet sixteen
by Evila
Summary: Lord Loss at Bec's party, probably the scariest thing you've read in your life! Beware the Demon in the red dress!


**Hey there, people from the planet Zonk! Here's- Umm hang on-**

'Artery, are you ready yet?' Came Lord Loss' booming voice. Artery, in response gargled impatiently. 'Well hurry up, we'll be late for darling Bec's sweet sixteen!' Artery was desperately trying to put on his mascara when his master came into the room wearing a red, silk dress with four holes down each side where his arms came out. It was a tricky task seeing as though Artery had fireballs for each eye so the brush kept catching on fire. Once he'd destroyed the brush, he'd settles for false lashes, he made sure that his maggots were neatly in two bunches. After eating the lipstick and sneezing on the blusher, he was ready to go. Lord Loss, looked at himself improvingly in the mirror, the blood oozing out of the cracks in his skin gave him a rosy touch to his face. He put contact lenses in his eyes so that they were bright pink.

'Vein, get in here!' the demon master ordered. She didn't waste any time and was at her master's side in seconds. She, to her master, was a bit under dressed she had a new coat of nail varnish and a diamond necklace that they stole especially for the occasion. She refused to put a dress on because if she did she would be tripping over it every two seconds. 'I think we look stunning!'

The demon master picked up the presents and started on the window.

Half an hour later, they were standing outside the Grady manors. Artery knocked politely on the door. Grubbs opened to door. He didn't know whether to laugh or scream. 'Umm glad you could make it.' He hardly manage to rasp out between giggles. And let them through the door.

The music was loud, the kids were wild and to Lord Loss, it was like any other human party. Bec was the centre of attention, nothing has changed. The gang went up to greet her. 'Hey Bec' Lord Loss said shyly. And interrupted her chatter. Everyone around the girl either took a step back, or casually walked out of the door and screaming their heads off once they're out. Because they were demons, their ears were more sensitive and they heard some 'not very nice' comments about them.

'Hiya.' obviously disappointed that all of her friends were gone. Once they'd given her the presents, Grubbs went up to Bec.

'Everyone is here, what do you want to do first?' He asked.

'Umm the karaoke sounds fun' but visibly, she had no idea what it was.

'Kernel, we're starting with karaoke!' Grubbs yelled to the other side of the room. Everyone cheered. 'I show you what to do' he whispered to Bec. Then, he jumped up onto the stage and, when the music started, sung to what was apparently Madonna, though a murdered version.

'I don't think I want to do that.' Bec said, stumbling to the back of the room.

When the torture (which was more torture than anything Lord Loss had done in the past.) had stopped, Grubbs jumped back down and shouted 'who's next?' Artery waddled up and took the microphone from the boy. The music started to a different tune and Artery, while trying to read the screen, shrieked and grumbled to the melody.

The only one enjoying this was the demon master himself who threw his hands up and waved them in the air.

The music ended, a huge sigh of relief swept over the room. Compared to Artery, Grubbs had the voice of an angel.

'Bec's turn' Grubbs shouted. As he looked desperately for her. Lord Loss stepped to one side to reveal a cowering Bec. She wanted to show no fear and stood up strait and headed for the stage.

Bec obviously didn't know any of the songs but she hummed to the tune and everyone in the room had tears in their eyes but the three demons had tears of disgust. They heard little comments like, 'this is so beautiful'.

When she was done, no one wanted to go up, so that game was finished.

Then, Kernel stood up shouting 'SPIN THE BOTTLE' over and over again.

Then everyone gave in and sat in a circle…

**How considerate of me!**

**I left the last part out!**


End file.
